Aftershave
by CSI3Snickers
Summary: It's always the weird things that get them together... NS My first fic.. Please RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ralph Lauren Polo Sport. I don't own anything or anybody, but I'm willing to do anything to spend time with George and Jorja…. Preferably George only, but…..

A/N: My first fic…. Go easy on me. This is just completely pointless fluff. Oh yeah, and don't feel weird if I e-mail you back if you review.

Sara sighed as she plopped down on her couch. She was thinking, as usual. But on a completely different matter—he feelings for Nick Stokes.

Ah, Nicholas Stokes. The lean, ruggedly handsome Texan whose smile can melt Antarctica. The smile wherein he reveals his perfect white teeth. His twang making her knees weak. His soft, dark brown eyes, enough to make every lab tech grin like a fool.

He may have had the reputation of being a playboy, no doubt exaggerated by the quirky lab tech, Greg Sanders, but he really is a sweet, sincere guy. He was the one she would always turn to when she was down. His boyish attitude is very amusingly cute. He was an "aw-gosh-darn-it" guy. Sometimes his innocence on some subject matters made her smile from ear to ear. _Maybe, _she thought, _that's what completes the ensemble for Nick's Southern charm…or…_

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her doorbell. She puffed her cheeks in frustration, not wanting to get up anymore from her comfortable—well somewhat—couch.

"Nick," she almost surprisingly gasped as she saw the object of her affection standing on her doorway. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She nervously tucked an errant curl away from her face.

"Why, am I not entitled to take in the sight of the ever beautiful Sara Sidle?" he sweetly and flirtatiously said.

"Oh, that's very flattering, Stokes. Do you really want butter with that toast?" Sara shot back, remembering a case they'd worked on where Nick complimented her.

"I found your cellphone in the breakroom, I thought I'd return it. I've noticed you seem to have separation anxiety with your stuff," he joked as he handed her her cellphone.

"Thanks, Nick. Come on in." Of course, she wouldn't pass the opportunity of having the rugged Texan in her home. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, no thanks. Can I use your bathroom? I have to take a leak."

"Go ahead. I better not find any bodily fluid on the floor," she joked.

Nick just laughed and headed on to the bathroom. Once inside, he did his business. Sara, meanwhile, sat on the couch and read a magazine with her legs crossed. The thought of Nick urinating in her bathroom was strangely arousing.

While Nick was washing his hands, he noticed a small bottle of aftershave. His face fell. He'd been in love with her ever since she told him that Meyer's roof dust doesn't ever come off. He came out, wearing his fake smile.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"What's whose name?" Sara furrowed her brows.

"Your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw an aftershave."

"Nick, I don't have a boyfriend," she explained.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sar," his face became really blank. Sara wondered why.

"Really, Nick. I don't."

He cleared his throat, "Um, I have to go now. I, uh, remembered I have to do something," Nick lied, which didn't go unnoticed by her. He headed towards the door, his shoulders slumped.

_Was he jealous? _Sara questioned herself. She stood up and headed halfway to the doorway.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?" he murmured, almost as if he was defeated in a huge battle.

"Did you read what brand it was?"

"Wha--?" He was confused. He was too busy being jealous to pay attention to the brand.

"It's Ralph Lauren Polo Sport."

"Polo Sport? That's what I use," Nick replied, even though he was in a cloud of confusion.

"I know. I saw it in your locker two weeks ago."

"And… how does this relate to your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one." She stepped a little closer.

Nick tilted his head in confusion.

"Nick, I—I bought that aftershave because of you," she trailed off. "I dab some of your aftershave on my pillow…and I'd hug it, wishing you were that pillow. I would dab some on my wrist and I'd smell…you. That intoxicating, hypnotizing smell of Nick Stokes. It's like an aphrodisiac," she finished, looking at him.

His face was blank. Then a smile crept up to his handsome face. He inched closer to her, cupping her face with his warm hand. She inhaled his scent, making him chuckle.

"I love you, Sara," Nick admitted, closing the gap between them. He snaked his arms around her waist. She slid her arms up his shoulders and linked them, deepening the kiss. After minutes of exploring, caressing, and moaning, air became a need.

"Hmm… I love you too, Nick. I've been waiting too long to be with you like this."

"Of all the things that would get us together, who would have thought it'd be store-bought?"


End file.
